User talk:Shelpenny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shelpenny page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 02:41, September 24, 2012 Some Helpful Tips I'll give you a few suggestions, but everything I would say could be found on the Style Guide, Quality Standards, or the How to Write Creepypasta. If you want some examples of great creepypastas, check out the Suggested Reading Category, and try and emulate their grammar, spelling, and sentence structure. Check these pages, familiarize yourself with them, and then go back to editing. As for some general talking points, consider the following: *The story is one big wall of text. A giant paragraph does not make for a compelling story. *There is barely any description or building of mood. You're just narrating to us, and that's not scary or effective. *The spelling and grammar are pretty bad. Do a spellcheck on MSWord, or spellcheck.net. *Little to no characterization. Let us get to know your protagonist. It'll be easier for us to care about him at the end. *Definitely, definitely, definitely check out the Creepy Cliches page, because your story hits quite a few of those points, particularly the Pokemon ones. Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 17:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 17:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC)